I Learned From You
by VladMastersWife
Summary: The Tallest Red discovers he is to mother a smeet, and he must find a way to rid himself of it before his fellow Tallest discovers this secret. Whom does he choose to help him dispose of the child? The scrupulous Invader Skoodge, of course. RaPr and ZaSr.
1. Chapter 1

**_I Learned from You_ **

**- - - **

**Fanfiction** by **VladMasterswife** (formerly Vladysgirl)

**Invader Zim** and it's **characters** belong to **Jhonen Vasquez**

The Tallest Red's **smeet** (yet to be named) belongs to myself, **Vladmasterswife**

_The Tallest Red discovers he is about have a smeet, and he must find a way to rid himself of it before his fellow Tallest discovers this secret. Whom does he choose to help him dispose of the child? The scrupulous Invader Skoodge, of course. When it comes time, the Invader finds he cannot do as he's told with the infant, and his romantic views on Irken civilisation stirs up more than he's planned for. . ._

**WARNINGS:**

Contains **RaPr, ZaSr** (Zim and Skoodge romance), **slash**, **mpreg**, and at some point maybe a few **suggestive happenings** ::wink wink:: XP . You've been warned so don't come flaming me X3

And now, for the first time in WAY too long, I'm actually posting something here 8D Also, it's up here before it will be on my DeviantART page. . .I would love to know what y'all here think of it before I post it there as well X3 All comments are much appriciated, as are suggestions and crit.

. . .and now onto the fanfiction. . .

---

Of course it was not even close to being possible that he was as pregnant as he assumed, right? That did not even make sense. Who the hell was he trying to fool? He frowned at his own ignorance. The Almighty Tallest Red grasped his belly and grimaced at the rather uncomfortable feelings coming forth from his body. He let one hand stray to catch hold of a near-by railing, keeping his gangling form from tumbling upon the floor. The Massive's wires and technical equipment seemed to shroud him as his sight went a bit hazy. He gritted his teeth and straightened his posture; the assembly would begin any moment now and he couldn't possibly allow the Tallest Purple, or any other Irken for that matter, to see him in such a state.

Red took in a deep breath as his weary gaze shifted from the pale grey tiles of the floor to the lavender suit of his fellow Tallest entering the corridor. He managed a small sort of smirk in response to Pur's laid-back grin.

"Something wrong?" Purple questioned cooly, placing an arm loosly about Red's shoulder and leading him to the main hall.

He chuckled in a nervous sort of way and replied smoothly, allowing his antennae to set back "No, no, not at all."

Yes, Red put on a rather good show of lies for his friend, locking up his nausia and pain with all he could.

Forced by a sudden craving, the crimson Tallest shoved a handful of chips into his mouth, showering his companion with crumbs. Purple raised what would be an eye brow, but remained silent. As with every assembly, the two Tallest stood before a closed door until they were anounced and were to enter upon the central podium.

Red siged. At least it couldn't get much worse. But there is always something worse, now isn't there? He felt an uncomfortable sensation in his chest and gagged a moment while loosing his balance. Purple rushed to his side to help him up, but the aforementioned Tallest had already propped himself against the unopened gates. Due to his light-headness, Red's mind couldn't quite register what Pur was trying to inform him of; something about being crushed by his fall when the gate opens-

With an echoing boom the gates thrusted to reveal a cheering crowd of many an Invader and, his support now split, Red fell to the floor with a thud chin-first. His crimson eyes blinked widely for a moment as the crowd hushed and stared. The Tallest Purple stood a moment and watched, as though nothing was actually happening. But then the lavender Tallest casted the drink that which he held in his hand at a near-by service drone with a look of disguist,

"What are you waiting for?! Help him up!"

The beverage-soaked drone paused a moment before heading over to the Tallest Red. It must have been a rather comfy floor, for the Tallest still remained dumbfounded upon it. When the petite Irken reached out to lend him a hand, Red swated at him and rose to his normal position on his own, clearing his throught. The crowed remained silent.

"Well." The Tallest Purple blinked, his voice still echoing in the quiet abyss.

Red furrowed his brow, now rather unruffled, "Haven't any of you seen a guy trip before?!"

His answer was but a few coughs and a shrill voice from the audience shouting, "Hey! The Almighty Tallest Red's gettin' fat!"

"What?!" He began stiffly, "How. . .I'm. . ." Red glanced down. _Oh. . .well then. . . _He coughed and blinked shyly. Now, on any 'normal' day, he would have simply demanded someone to shoot the snarky commenter into space or ship him off to a flesh eating creature of sorts. Or at the least something else nasty along those lines. But no, he wanted. . .to cry? _WHAT?! _The Tallest tried his best to hold his tears back, but the ridiculus impulses of emotions did not allow him to do so. He simply colapsed in the arms of his terribly confused fellow Tallest, mumbling something about hormones and cravings being the fault.

In the far back of this crowd stood a spectator of familiar sorts. The chubby little Invader, short in stature though tall in spirit, lifted an antenna in curiosity. Something was obviously very peculiar about the Tallest Red tonight. This peticular Irken, Invader Skoodge, had some clue as to what was going on, but it just seemed too abstract to be real. He shoved his way through the crowd as to get a closer look, but he only managed to achieve his goal as the Tallests exited the podium without delivering their speach.

Skoodge frowned; he had to get a closer look. He climbed a few steps until he came to the podium, where the little Irken janitor sat attepting to remove the soft drink from his soiled uniform. Skoodge reached into his pockets and removed a form of Irken currency,

"Service drone, I, Invader Skoodge, request your job. I offer you fifteen-thousand monies for you cooperation."

The shorter Irken did not even have to glance at the currency before snatching it from the Invader's hands and running, leaving beind a signature service drone apron. Skoodge grabbed it and made a dash for the corridor leading to the Almighty Tallest Red's living quarters.

------

The Tallest Red slammed his fist against a trigger, closing the doors to his rooming quarters. His fellow Tallest stood before the gates of the bedroom attempting to open them, but they had already been locked.

Inside the room, Red slouched on a chair and frowned. How would he possibly keep this a secret for much longer? The Tallest Purple was already suspicious, and a number of the audience _must_ suspect something after that show of events. He glanced down at his bulging torso. _What I would give to take back what I did that night. . .why did I do it. . . ?_

Well, he knew _why _he did it, he just didn't wish to face it quit yet. He clenched his crimson eyes shut and his mind flashed back. Back then a number of months ago, when what he and his fellow Tallest had done seemed so right. But now. . .the feeling was not so much the same. If he had only known what would come from it, Red wouldn't had let it happen. But now, he would have this smeet. There was no choice.

Or was there?

Was there any shame in simply disposing of it once it was born? Maybe, but there would be plenty more shame in a Tallest birthing a child, Red decided. He had a reputation to keep, he needed no smeet to ruin it. Red nodded, reassuring himself that his descision was just. All that remained was finding someone who could aid him in disposing of the smeet, who could keep the ordeal concealed and private. Or he could just remove the being's PAK when it was over. Red nodded once more; yes, that would fit rather well. He took in a deep breath and rose from his seat.

Once he opened the door, he found no one. He shrugged; Pur must have given up on waiting for him. As he moved out the door, he stumbled upon an fellow Irken. The short being was dressed in the correct uniform to be his own service drone, be he looked a bit different than the one that typically served him. Red narrowed his eyes,

"You're a service drone?"

Skoodge saluted, "Yes My Tallest."

Red nodded, "In that case. . . " A thought passed through his mind. He glanced down at his rounding torso and then back lower towards the 'service drone.' "I have a special service for you to preform in a short matter of time. . ."

The inquisitive Invader simply nodded and watched on. Little did he know, that his idealized views on Irken life would soon come into question with this newly requested favour. . .

---

**END OF CHAP 1**

_Woohoo, you made it, I made it, we're all good. Unless this was awful, than it's not so much good XD Either way, please do let me know what you think of this so far. I would be happy to keep this going along with my zadr comic, and have them my main projects for a long while if y'all would like me to._

_For now, thank you very much for reading, y'all :3  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Updated because people kept asking me to. I'm a crappy writter, but I figured I may as well get it up. It suck at grammar. . .so please don't pick at that. ;3 Might rewrite this later, when I'm not half-asleep. Thanks for reading, everyone!

Five weeks. That's how long Skoodge had been the Tallest Red's service drone and already he wanted to kill himself. Well, he of course wouldn't go that far, but the thought was rather tempting. Day and night, tending to the Tallest's every whim. At first it wasn't so bad, maybe a drink every hour and something to eat inbetween; but then it just seemed to get worse and worse. Oh how Skoodge couldn't wait for this creature to be born. Then again, if the smeet was anything like it's mother, it would be another dose of hell. Only the coming months would tell. . .

--

A few months, a scream, and push, and it was done, just like that. Or at least that's what Skoodge thought.

"You!" The Tallest jutted a trembling finger at a rather frightened Skoodge, "Take it, and get it out of here!"

Skoodge's antanne fell back, "S-Sir. . .when you say 'rid'-"

"I mean toss it out, never to be seen again!" Red clenched his fists and watched the aforementioned Irken take hold of the limp smeet. Was this the right action? Of course it was. . .he wasn't wrong. That was hardly possible. Still, The tallest couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at this. . .

The Invader glanced down at the still figure in his hands. Ten minutes. He had ten minutes to find a PAK for the smeet or it would surely die. He glanced back at the Tallest, offered a nervous smile, and scooted calmly out of the room. That's when the panic set in; he glanced upwards at a clock on the wall and took mental note of the time. He pulled the new smeet close to his chest, and made a dash for the nearest departing pod.

"Move, move!" He shoved at an Irken or two. _I gotta get this thing a PAK. . .but there's no way I'll get to the pod and then planet -- soon enou- _

Then the idea struck. It was a fairly decent plan with several obvious downsides, but it would be well worth it. To the child, at least. He momentarily set the smeet on the tiles of the floor and caught hold of the nearest Irken.

"Hey man, w-" The Irken didn't have more than a second to respond as Skooge snapped off his PAK and slapped it on the newborn's back. Of course, the Tallest's smeet would soon take over the personality of the Irken whom's PAK he wore; Skoodge had to get him his own before this happened. He made a dash for the nearest one-pilot pod and left for the Smeet Hold.

Glistening lavender eyes slit open, shifted up, and laid upon their rescuer. Skoodge glanced down for an instant; the smeet was female, and rather petite for a newborn. No doubt the Tallest had taken some sort of medication to let the birthing proccess come sooner, slightly stunting the child's grown, if not just temporarilly. The little smeet's innocent stare and soft cooing officially pressed back any thoughts of Skoodge's to abort his rescue mission. With a frown and a turn of the ship's wheel, he landed on the base of the Smeet Hold. He set the Tallest's child down upon the seat of the vehicle, shut the door behind himself, and made a dash for the nearest enterance.

--

Skoodge casually strolled by the set of Irkens guarding the building containing the all-important PAKs. They were a bit too interested in the food they were consuming to really notice the one entering the storage unit was an Invader, rather than a patrol officer. After finding he was clearly set to enter this building without being noticed, the Invader set foot inside and made his way to his destination. . .

_Three weeks later, the Tallest Red's sleeping quarters. . ._

Skoodge stood impatiently at the end of his Tallest's bed. He flicked an antannae, tapped his foot, and bit his lip, "Um, My Tallest, may I leave your side, or is there anything else I can be of service to you for the day?"

"You leave when I say, got it?" The Tallest shoved a handfull of odd-looking snacks in his mouth and sputtered cumbs about the bed he lazilly laid upon.

"Yes, My Tallest. . ." He half-smiled uneasily.The Invader-turned-assitant usually wouldn't mind waiting on his Tallest's every whim; but now if was a bit different. Now there was a smeet hiding in his own room and it couldn't be left alone long without unfortunate happenings.

The Invader opened his mouth to ask for a pardon once again, only to recieve a sharp glare from the Tallest. Red frowned and growled a bit, "What's with you, always asking to leave lately, got a problem with your Tallest?!"

"N-No!" Skoodge sputtered, "No, sir, not at all. . .I just. . ."

"Never mind. You can go, now. I'm sick of looking at your ugly piggish face." Red waved a hand, dismissing the Irken.

Skoodge, hesitant to take this offer, bowed and slowly scooted backwards, without another word between the two. Once outside of the building, he paniced. _Four hours! Four hours away from the smeet that's far longer than the usualy twenty minutes or so. . .what trouble might she have gotten herself into?!_

He dashed down the halls and corridors, knocking what unfortunate creatures whom decided to get in his way down on the floor. He skid to a halt in front of his door. With a gulp and a flick of the wrist, he unlocked it and the door swung open. The Irken pushed his head half-way in, to see any initial damage; only a few things were strewn about, which mean she must have been walking around only a bit.

He heard a coo and siged; at least she was okay. He walked in, laughing, for he knew she was hiding from him in her usualy end-of-the-day game. He lifted up a basket where she must have been; nothing. _Huh. . . _

Behind the screen where the Tallests tramsmited messages; nothing again.

Under the couch; nothing again, in the cupboards; still not there. He heard a coo again,

"Hey, little smeet? This isn't much fun anymore. . .can you come out for me?" Skoodge scratched his head and turned around; there she was! Great, only she was on the screen of the transmiter. No, not on top of it, but her image was on the screen, next to the sad-excuse-of-an-Irken, also known as Zim.

Skoodge started and grasped the screen, "What are you doing, you idiot!"

"Oh ho ho, Skoodge, you fool. . .stealing the child of a Tallest?" Zim grinned devishly, "Once they hear what you've done, and that I've saved her, I'll be sure to be on thier good side!! And you, you will be on the. . .not-good side. . .yes. . .you dirtly sick little moo pie, you!"

Skoodge's heart raced, "You don't understand! They-"

"Are looking for her, yes, yes, I know! They must be!"

"No! She's not wanted, I saved her from them, she my smeet now, and-"

Zim cut him off, "Nonsense! You're too fat to be a good role-model!"

Skoodge frowned.

"Now, I'm off to be loved!" Zim shut the transmitter off, but not before Skoodge got one last look at his smeet. She cooed sadly and looked up at Zim, and then, the screen went black.

The Irken paused. Zim's going to get her killed! He couldn't just sit there. He had to contact someone who could stop him. Someone who could stop Zim before he could leave Earth with his little one. ( wait, how did he get the smeet back to Earth so fast? ) Never mind! He had a certain human to contact. . .

aaaand there we go, that's it for now. Just let me know if you want it to keep going and I'll do so. x3

later!

Busoni aka VladMastersWife


End file.
